In cabinet manufacturing shops, for example, a fence may be used only in one position for a certain work step and in another position for a separate work step, on a shaper or router table, or a circular saw table. Heretofore, the adjustment of the fence between such positions posed a problem as it required substantial time and manual effort -- usually with the aid of tools -- to make such adjustment. The present invention was conceived by me in a successful effort to solve such problem.